l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Khemnos Eversorrow (garyh)
Khemnos Eversorrow, Dark Wizard "Serve me or burn." Summary |Feats= Armor Proficiency (Leather), Hellfire Arcanist, Hellfire Blood, Improved Defenses, Pact Initiate (Fey Pact, Intimidate Skill), Staff Expertise |Skills=Arcana +14, Bluff +22, Diplomacy +18, Intimidate +17, Religion +14, Stealth +6 Fluff Background Khemnos Eversorrow was the youngest child of a minor Merchant family in Bacarte. At the age of 10, his oldest brother Kolaam was killed by a bugbear named Ghren in what was said to be a random tavern brawl, but the family believed to be the move of another Merchant family. Realizing that this was the limit of what life would hold for him if he remained on Bacarte, he ran away from home the next day, stowing away on a ship bound for the Imperium, swearing to himself that he'd become powerful enough rise above the petty concerns of gold and violence. Upon arriving at the Imperium, Khemnos heard of a powerful enchanter named Octavia, who was always mentioned in hushed tones. He sought out Octavia at her remote tower and, alluding to powerful connections in Bacarte, convinced the enchanter to take him on as an apprentice, Octavia seeing this as a potential "in" with another power base. He soon learned why Octavia was so well known. She used her magic to manipulate the local nobles into doing her bidding and played them off against each other, always leaving them the worse for the ordeal and her own coffers all the fuller. She always left a calling card proclaiming her conquest when she was done with a pawn, as she couldn't resist the notoriety. Adventurers had tried to stop her on several occasions, including those hired by local authorities, but they always returned to the nearest town claiming victory, with no idea they'd been charmed by Octavia and sent on their way. All that ended several years later when the Five arrived on Octavia's doorstep. In the Imperium on one of their frequent jaunts around the isles, the Five had heard of Octavia's long history of misdeeds and sought her out. Khemnos looked on eagerly as the Five bellowed a silly challenge to "mend her wicked ways or come forth and do honorable battle." Octavia settled her usual web of spells upon the Five, but the wizard Mauros Esthanapiros cast a counter-spell and Octavia's charms were broken. Octavia cast other enchantments, but the Five rebuffed these as well, and easily captured her. From this, Khemnos took several important lessons. First, don't rely only on magic to fool people. Second, don't rely only on fooling people, be prepared to fight out at when it comes to that. And, finally and most importantly, don't make yourself a bloody target! When the Five searched Octavia's tower and found Khemnos, he managed to persuade them that he had gone to the tower only to learn magic, and had no idea of Octavia's evil deeds, and that when he learned and tried to flee, she placed him under an enchantment. The fools believed him, and offered Khemnos a chance to reform and atone for any misdeeds he had done under Octavia's command, telling him that they could probably arrange for Khemnos to become apprentice to the famous Oan wizard Doddoddod, who currently resided in the Five's hometown of Daunton. Seeing little choice and eager to leave the Imperium before the Imperial agents paid him any attention, he agreed. Khemnos stayed with Doddoddod for a year, but to say he studied under him would be a gross overstatement. Instead, Doddoddod mostly had Khemnos fetch him cakes and wine, and occasionally do all the legwork on a case when some minor noble or afflicted merchant hired Doddoddod to solve a problem. While Khemnos learned a great deal about Daunton (and cakes and wine) during this time, he learned very, very little magic. Eventually, he left in the middle of the night, much like how he left his parents' manor in Bacarte. He's still not sure if Doddoddod ever noticed he was gone, or that the other apprentices who later labored there didn't have horns or a tail. Realizing that the masses idolized "heroes" like the Five, Khemnos decided to take up adventuring. In addition to the obvious advantages of fame, fortune, and a chance to test his skills, he would also be able to work with other adventurers to defeat "villains." The way Khemnos figured it, every maniacal mastermind or rampaging horde he and his "allies" overthrew would be one fewer rival, and the more adventurers he worked with, the more he would know about his foes should they later try to prevent his inevitable rise to power. In the end, Khemnos seeks to rule the Transitive Isles, the masses in his thrall and potential rivals or adversaries intimidated by his might. But in the meantime, there's plenty to be gained by pretending to be a hero and helping adventurers and villains destroy each other, delighting the sheep of Daunton while leaving fewer to oppose him when he does make his move. And he would not make the mistakes Octavia did. None would know his aims until he had already achieved victory, and then those who will not serve him shall burn. Personal Details Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lb. Alignment: Evil Adventuring Career * None yet. Lackeys, Past and Present A list of adventurers that Khemnos has duped into assisting with his dark plans and used against potential villainous rivals (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. *None yet. Hooks * What has happened to Khemnos' family since he left? Do they know he's in Daunton? He certainly hasn't bothered to inquire about them. * A variety of potential foes could be out there seeking to do Khemnos harm. There could rivals to his family (if they're still a power in Bacarte). There could be allies of Octavia such as previous apprentices who wish him ill, or victims of Octavia or their relatives who are out for revenge against anyone who had been affiliated with her. There could be dissatisfied clients from the jobs Khemnos worked while apprenticed to Doddoddod. Doddoddod himself, on the other hand, is no threat to anything or anyone (that isn't a cake or a bottle of wine, at least). Villains he's defeated since turning to adventuring could be out for revenge. * No one has yet seen through Khemnos' false heroism. Or have they? Kicker * Khemnos wants to RULE THE WORLD!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! However, he'll save the maniacal laughter until he's already managed it, so as not to give himself away. Show Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Vision Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +2 Con, +1 Belt of Raging Endurance) - Surge Value: 14 Defenses Saving Throw bonuses None Speed and movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 Int, +2 Cha * Speed 6 * Low-Light Vision * Languages: Common, Draconic * Skill bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Steath * Infernal Wrath encounter power * Fire Resistance 9 * Bloodhunt - +1 to attack bloodied enemies Class features * Enchantement Apprentice - +2 squares to enchantment powers that push push, pull, or slide. * Mage's Spell Book - Choose between two encounter, daily, and utility powers for each level after each extended rest. * Pyrmancy Apprentice - +1/tier damage with fire spells, ignore fire resistance. * Enchantment Expert - +2 Bluff and Diplomacy. * Pyromancy Expert - +2 Bluff and Intimidate. * Pact Initiate (Fey Pact) - Eyebite encounter power, proficiency with warlock implement. Background benefits * Dark Apprentice - Bluff class skill Feats * Hellfire Blood (Level 1) * Armor Profenciency (Leather) (Level 2) * Hellfire Arcanist (Level 4) * Staff Expertise (Level 5 Living 4th Edition Bonus Expertise Feat) * Improved Defenses (Level 6) * Pact Initiate (Eyebite power, Intimidate skill training) (Level 8) Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic (from race) Trained skills: Arcana, Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Religion Powers Powers Known * Tiefling Racial Power: Infernal Wrath * Warlock Multiclass Encounter Power: Eyebite * From Level 1: ** Cantrips: Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation ** At Will: Beguiling Strands, Magic Missile, Scorching Burst ** Encounter: Burning Hands / Charm of Misplaced Wrath ** Daily: Flaming Sphere / Sleep * From Level 2: ** Utility: Glib Tongue / Shield * From Level 3: ** Encounter: Blissful Ignorance / Fire Shroud * From Level 5: ** Daily: Stinking Cloud / Visions of Avarice * From Level 6: ** Utility: Emerald Eye / Levitate * From Level 7: ** Encounter: Charm of the Defender / Fire Sea Travel * From Level 9: ** Daily: Symphony of the Dark Court / Wall of Fire Power Attack Bonuses Equipment Total weight: 139 lbs. Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Tracking Money +3,400 GP starting gold for Level 9 +5,238 GP for 3 DM credits being cashed in at Level 9 from 3 DM credits from "Dude Where's My Ring" -0 GP Staff of Ruin +2 (Chosen at Level 9 start) -0 GP Ectoplasmic Leather Armor +2 (Chosen at Level 9 start) -1,000 GP Skull Mask (Purchased at Level 9 start) -4,000 GP Belt of Raging Endurance (Purchased at Level 9 start) -680 GP Executioners Bracers (Purchased at Level 9 start) -680 GP Siberys Shard of the Mage (Purchased at Level 9 start) -840 GP Gauntlets of Blood (Purchased at Level 9 start) -1,000 GP Power Jewel (Purchased at Level 9 start) -0 GP Adventurer's Kit (Chosen at Level 9 start) ---- 2 PP, 38 GP remaining Magic Items Starting Gear Staff of Ruin +2 Ectoplasmic Leather Armor +2. Amulet of Seduction +2 Skull Mask Belt of Raging Endurance Executioners Bracers Siberys Shard of the Mage Guantlets of Blood Power Jewel XP 16,500 - Starting XP from retiring Hrav Kortaga 2,001- 3 DM credits from "Dude Where's My Ring" Total XP: 18,501 XP Adventures None yet. Wish List Level 10 - Eager Hero's Tattoo Level 11 - Versatile Spellbook Level 12 - Feystep Lacings Level 13 - Staff of Ruin +3 Level 14 - Ectoplasmic Armor +3 Level 15 - Amulet of Seduction +3 Level Up Summary None yet, started at Level 9. Judge Comments Level 9 Approval 1 None yet. Approval 2 None yet. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:Garyh's PC's Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters